janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Editing Guide
All users are welcome to edit this wiki. Please try to use information primarily from the books. This is a guide on formatting, linking, citing, and other such necessary knowledge for editing a wiki. Content This wiki is about the works of Jane Austen. It is an editable encyclopedia and includes characters, places, etc. The written work should be your own and not copied from wikipedia or other sources. If there are quotes, please attribute them to the source. Explanations of how to write citations are included in this guide. Any information found both inside and outside the books should be cited and linked to. General Spelling and Language Articles should be written in English on this wiki. The difference between American spelling and British spelling "color" vs. "colour" is not an issue, and editors should use what is natural to them, and what they feel comfortable with—just as long as the word and its meaning are clear. Naming of articles Try to use the full name as much as possible (first and last), unless the first name is unknown. If that is the case, use their title and surname, (e.g. Mrs. Musgrove, Admiral Croft, or Mrs. Gardiner.) For characters who have married and changed their names, please keep their maiden name in the title of the article, as that is usually the best identifier as to who they are. This is especially true for characters like Elizabeth Bennet Darcy or Elinor Dashwood Ferrars, both of whom are known primarily by their maiden names by readers, as they had their maiden names for the entirety of their respective books. For characters who were already married before the commencement of the books, like Lady Catherine de Bourgh, putting their maiden name in the article title would just be confusing. Formatting *Open every article with the article title in bold (e.g. Lady Anne Darcy is a character mentioned in Pride and Prejudice.) For married women, please put their new surname after their first name and then add their maiden name in parentheses e.g. Elizabeth Darcy (née Bennet). *Use complete sentences and spell the names of characters and places correctly throughout the article. Capitalize when capitalized in the text, especially in names e.g. Reginald De Courcy. In the name's original French, it would be Reginald de Courcy, with a lower-case "de", but as it is not written that way in Lady Susan, please capitalize all instances. *''Italicize'' the titles of books, short stories, and written work in every occurrence in the article. *Link to the first occurrence of the mention of another page within the article (e.g. Elizabeth Bennet is sister to Jane Bennet. Jane is her favorite sibling). The structure of the prior example is atrocious, but it serves as an example. Since Jane Bingley is already linked to, don't link again. Explanations of how to link are included within this guide. *Cite all information found in books, the internet, and other sources. As previously stated, a how-to about citations is included in this guide below. Linking How-to How to add links: It is easier to add links in Source Mode, so this is what will be focused on in this how-to. To go to Source, click edit on a page, and in the scroll down menu on the top right corner (the one with three bars), choose Source. In Source you can use HTML style for wiki. #To link to other articles within the text: Catherine de Bourgh In the above example, two brackets on either side are used to link to a page while in Source Mode. If the page exists, it will be blue, if not, it will be red. #To link to other articles, but to change how the link is read in the article: Lady Catherine In the above example, I've linked to Catherine de Bourgh, but added a vertical bar so although it will bring you to Catherine de Bourgh's page, it will read as Lady Catherine in the text. #To link to websites: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_and_Prejudice In the above example, I've linked to an outside source on the internet by putting the URL within a single bracket on either side. To have the link read as something different in the article, like "Website link", see below: Website link In above example, I've put the URL after a single bracket. Type a single space, and then what you want the link to read as in the article. You can write as many words as you would like after the single space following the URL. Citations How-to 'How to add citations': Go to Source Mode. To do so, click edit on a page and in the scroll down menu with three bars, choose Source. In Source you can use HTML style for wiki. 1. To add citation that only comes up once in article: Mansfield Park, Chapter number (pg. number; Name of publishing company) 2. To add a citation that comes up multiple times per article: Mansfield Park, Chapter number (pg. number; Name of publishing company) 3. To recall a citation (only for repeats of above example): Please don't call the ref names nameofcitation but reference the chapter in the name? Like: Remember, it doesn't matter where the citation goes in the article even if it is called multiple times. Your new citation can come before or after the original, or even in an infobox. Please be sure that there are not repeats of specific citations! 'Referencing outside sources:' If referencing a specific website, like tumblr or wordpress, please link to the website in the citation. E.g. Article link How to call citations at end: Standard: Notes and references If there are too many citations and it seems disorganized: Notes and references Be sure to italicize the title of the book by using two separate apostrophes before and after the word (as seen in the examples). You don't need to do the publishing company for every single reference, but please do so if there are specific page numbers or if you skip to different editions with page numbers. Category:Content